piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Washington
The Lady Washington, a replica of the original [[Wikipedia:Lady Washington|18th century ship Lady Washington]], was built in Aberdeen, Washington, USA in time for the 1989 Washington State Centennial celebrations. Named Washington State's Tall Ship Ambassador, as well as the State Ship, it is operated by a professional and volunteer crew under the auspices of the Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority. The Lady Washington portrayed the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. History 20th century replica The full-scale ship replica of the Lady Washington was built in Aberdeen, Washington, United States in time for the 1989 Washington State Centennial celebrations. Aberdeen is located on Grays Harbor, an inlet of the Pacific Ocean named for Robert Gray, the man who discovered the harbor as Master of the Columbia. Named "Washington State's Tall Ship Ambassador", as well as the State Ship, the new Lady Washington had already made plenty of her own history. Operated by a professional and volunteer crew under the auspices of the Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority, she sailed up and down the Pacific coast reaching out to sailors and lubbers of all ages through the romance of the sea in the hope that they take a little of her history back with them. The Lady Washington sailed regularly in pair with the Hawaiian Chieftain, educating students in the history of merchant trading, life of common sailors, and responsibilities of the ship's officers. Appearances in Media After being built, the Lady Washington would be used for various media from film to television. Her first known appearance was portraying the brig [[w:c:memory-alpha:USS Enterprise (brig)|USS Enterprise]], a namesake of the Starship Enterprise, on the holodeck in Star Trek: Generations. She also appeared in at least two Disney feature films, providing the basis for the RLS Legacy in the animated feature Treasure Planet as well as portraying the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. The Lady Washington had also appeared on television, most notably as Captain Hook's ship the Jolly Roger on ABC's Once Upon a Time. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' For filming The Curse of the Black Pearl, the Lady Washington made a forty-day voyage from Long Beach, California to the Isle of St. Vincent, where the movie was filmed. During the voyage, the crew saw dolphins, celebrated Christmas in Panama and the Lady snapped off the jib bow in a storm.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: The Diary of a Ship Gallery Image:HMS Interceptor CotBPPromo.jpg|The Lady Washington portraying the Interceptor Image:ImagesCARS0MI5.jpg Image:HMS-Interceptor.jpg Image:Ya.png Image:Lady Washington replica.jpg Image:LadyWashington-1.jpg Ship HMS Interceptor arel2248 big.jpg Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' - [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl: The Diary of a Ship'' External links *History of the Lady Washington *The Modern Lady Washington *The American Sail Training Association *Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority *Maritime Heritage Network, an online directory of maritime history resources in the Pacific Northwest. Notes and references Category:Real-world ships